jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Folwark zwierzęcy/Scenariusz
Czkawka: U nas w Berk nikt już nie walczy ze smokami. Żyjemy sobie razem i pracujemy. Zajęło nam to raptem… 300 lat. Jest tylko jeden mały szkopuł. Zapomnieliśmy poinformować zwierzaki. Gruby: Nie no, nie znowu. A sio! Idźcie sobie. Wynocha. Sio mówię. Sio. Ile razy mam powtarzać, od owiec precz. No dobra, zwierzaki wy moje, dajcie no tu kapkę mleczka. Wiadro: To kury znoszą jajka, tak? Gruby: No i znowu to samo. Weź ty się kiedyś naucz. Wiadro: Nie? Gruby: No dobra, to jeszcze raz. Ale ostatni, tylko słuchaj uważnie. Wełna. Jajka. Mleko. To nie jest takie trudne, prawda? Ach… Patrz teraz. Łapiesz ładnie za wymię. O tak właśnie. I ciągniesz. Eee… I ciągnę. Ciągnę. Łoo… Skończyło się mleko. Kiepsko trochę. Czkawka: Łuhu! Astrid: Ha, ha, ha. Czkawka: Ła! Hej, Astrid! Astrid: Ups. Sorry, nie specjalnie. Hej! Ale to nie fair! Aa! Aha, to tak chcesz się bawić tak? Czkawka: Tak, to znaczy jak? Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Ła! Ty! Astrid: To akurat nie ja, to ona. Bystra dziewczyna. Czkawka: O-o. Fatalnie, zamarzł ogon. Astrid! Astrid: Czkawka! Lecę! Czkawka: Nie! Uciekaj! Astrid i Czkawka: Aaaa! Czkawka: Astrid? Astrid: Tu jestem. Strasznie mi zimno. Czkawka: Chodź do mnie. A gdzie smoki? Szczerbatek? Astrid: Wichura? Noo… Czkawka: Patrz, jest światło. Astrid: Damy radę, przeżyjemy. Czkawka: Niesamowite, co? Astrid: Uratowały nam życie. Och… Czkawka: Eee… No ta… To… to no… To cali i zdrowi. Astrid: Jak… Jak ryby zupełnie. Ech. Czkawka: Aaa! Pyskacz: Aha… I wszystko jasne. Tak też sądziłem. Nie daje mleka, co? Żadna nie daje. Stoick: To, to my już wiemy. Pytanie brzmi: dlaczego? Pyskacz: Przypomniało mi się kiedy mamusia zamieszkała z jedną kozą. Wredna była, złośliwa, nic tylko żarła i żarła. Koza tak się jej bała, że wyschło jej mleko. Stoick: Czyli? Co ty właściwie sugerujesz? Pyskacz: Żeby matek z kozami nie mieszać. Tak jak nie mieszać zwierzaków ze smokami. Przestaliśmy z bestiami walczyć to się rozpanoszyły i robią co chcą. A zwierzaki się boją. Jak powiedziałem: boją się. Wiadro: Ooch… Gruby: O-o… Ty, Wiadro, chyba cię nie uciska wiadro? Wiadro: Nie, nic mnie nie BOOOOLI! Gruby: Gwoli wyjaśnienia, ilekroć wiadro ciśnie, zbliża się burza. Wiadro: Żadna burza, wszystko w porządku. Gruby: Wiadro… Wiadro: Ale ja nie chcę żadnej burzy. Jeśli piorun mi w wiadro trzaśnie stracę resztki mądrości. Oooch… Gruby: Oho… Ciasne, ciaśniutkie wiaderko. A im ciaśniejsze Wiadra wiadro tym większa ta burza. Stoick: Ale to nie możliwe. Burze o tej porze? Za wcześnie jeszcze. Pyskacz: Na zdrowy rozum, no proszę cię, nikt jeszcze nigdy wiadrem pogody nie przepowiedział. Od tego to mamy kurze kostki i gęsie nóżki. Gruby: Nie wiem, czy pamiętasz, ale wiadro Wiadra dokładnie przewidziało Olafową zadymę. Wiadro: Straszliwe to było. Ze 2 tygodnie wydobywaliśmy Pleśniaka. Gruby: Tylko po to, żeby do końca świata tego żałować. Stoicku, zaufaj ty Wiadru. Stoick: Sam sobie ufaj Wiadru. Ja potrzebuję drugiej opinii. Gothi, potrzebuję twojej rady. Powiedz mędrczyni, będzie burza? Co ona tam nabazgrała? Pyskacz: Nabazgrała: „A ty jak myślisz?” Hę? Stoick i Pyskacz: Aaa. Stoick: A ty skąd wiesz pani? Z kurzych kostek wywróżyłaś, czy z gęsich nóżek? Pyskacz: Ee… Aha. Tak. Bazgrze, że w całej okolicy słychać wrzaski Wiadra. Czkawka: No, a wtedy smoki schowały nas pod swoimi skrzydłami. Rozumiecie? Śledzik: W życiu tego nie widziałem, nigdy. Nawet w Smoczej Księdze. Astrid: Prawda? Coś niesamowitego. Jakby obudziły się w nich jakieś instynkty, no nie wiem, rodzicielskie. Czkawka: Niezły numer. Całe wieki próbujemy wybić smoki, a tera w tym ratują nam skórę. Astrid: No. Ja cię, gdyby nie one, zamarzlibyśmy na śmierć. Śledzik: Czy ja wiem? Zawsze mogliście się ten, no… nawzajem podgrzewać. Czkawka: No co ty? Fu. Astrid: Oszalałeś? Sączysmark: Hej, misia. Jeśli nadal ci zimno… Ej! Mieczyk: Yy, Czkawka. Słuchaj, tatusiek cię szuka. Szpadka: Nieźle wkurzony. Czkawka: Odkąd się urodziłem, zawsze jest nieźle wkurzony. Mogę się założyć, ze nic nie przeskrobałem. Stoick: Jeśli burza będzie sroga, to może nas tu odciąć. Miesiącami nie będziemy ani polować, ani łowić. Czkawka: Tato, chyba trochę za wcześnie na burzę. Mamy raptem środek zimy. Najstraszniejsze huragany to dopiero za miesiąc. Stoick: Gothi jest innego zdania. Czkawka: Dobra, ale po co mi to mówisz? Nie mam wpływu na pogodę. Stoick: Wiem, ale na smoki już chyba masz. Jeśli nie przestaną straszyć zwierząt, jak jeden mąż powymieramy tu z głodu. Aa, jakieś sukcesy? Gruby: Ani kropli. A męczyliśmy tego biednego jaka przez bite 3 godziny. Czkawka: Ale przecież wiecie, że smoki nie robią tego specjalnie. No bo one przecież nawet nie jedzą mięsa. Wolą ryby. Pyskacz: Prawda, ale są ogromne, zieją strasznym ogniem i przez ten cały wielki rozejm straszliwie się panoszą. Zwierzęta dosłownie drżą na ich widok. Stoick: W tym momencie przerywasz i mówisz: „Ja to załatwię” Czkawka: No dobra. Ile mam czasu? Wiemy kiedy ta burza? Gruby: Jakoś za tydzień. Czkawka: Ach, to super. Tydzień to fura czasu. Wiadro: Aaaa…! Gruby: Poprawka. 3 dni, 6 godzin. Czkawka: A, rozumiem. Mniej czasu. To trochę jakby mamy problem. No dawaj przyjacielu, wiem, że dasz radę. Chodź tu! Ech! Smoczki są miłe i wystarczy je lepiej poznać. Astrid: Oj, wiem. Wyglądają strasznie, ale to wielkie, łuskowate gady. Mieczyk: Tak jak Sączysmark. Cha, cha. Oj… Sączysmark: Ty jesteś brat, prawda? Mieczyk: Siostra. Astrid: Czekaj! Czkawka: Ach… Śledzik: Słuchajcie, a gdyby tak spojrzeć na to z ich perspektywy? O, dzień dobry, panie smoku, jestem sobie mała owieczka. Beczę sobie, stukam kopytkami. Beee. Be-e-e. Dajcie spokój, wcale nie wydaje się taki wielki. Jestem jednak po stronie owiec. Czkawka: Ej, słyszałem gdzieś, że kiedy to, czego się boisz, czymś cię pozytywnie zaskoczy, przestaje być takie straszne. No dalej, idziemy kochane. Trochę bliżej. No właśnie, rozumiecie? Tak zrobimy z owcami. Udowodnimy im po prostu, że nie mają się czego obawia… Łohoho… W tym tempie nie będzie ani mleka, ani jaj. Stoick: Tak, tego się obawiałem. Nie zdążyliśmy na czas, spiżarnie świecą pustkami. Jeśli burza będzie taka straszna jak mówią, nie wyjdziemy z tego cało. Pyskacz: Bez jedzenia to na pewno. Stoick: Słuchaj, trzeba jakoś przekabacić te całe kury i jaki. Pyskacz: Średnio mi się to podoba, że moje życie zależy od jakiegoś bezmózgiego ptactwa i włochatego ptactwa co sypia we własnym budzie. Stoick: Całe szczęście nasz los spoczywa w innych rękach. Mojego syneczka. Czkawka: No dobra, a może żeby zwierzaki przestały się bać, wystarczy im pokazać, że smoki… no wiecie… smoki też się boją. Astrid: Pamiętacie Magnusa Bez Litości? Trochę straszny typ, co? Makabrycznie się go bałam, gdy okazało się, że Bez Litości boi się ciemności. Mieczyk: Czyli, że za dnia bez litości. Szpadka: A w oparach nocy… Mieczyk. Au! Mieczyk: Przestań. To poważna rzecz. Astrid: Oj, po prostu kiedy się okazało, że też się boi, ja bałam się trochę mniej. Czkawka: Właśnie. To co? To pokażemy jakom, że smoki to też zwierzaki i też się boją. Astrid: Ty wiesz, chyba działa. Czkawka: Ach… Astrid: Nie martw się. Czkawka: Martwić? Ja się nie martwię. Martwię się według ciebie? Stoick: Wszystko wnosić. Wszystko co macie. Nie wiadomo ile tu sobie posiedzimy. Jak się trzyma Wiadro? Gruby: Sam zobacz. Zawsze lubił sobie pojeździć na taczce. Stoick: Gruby, daj, ja się nim zajmę. Bierz Pyskacza i lećcie po dzieciaki, pora wracać. Śledzik: No ej, co ty robisz?! Astrid: No już. Uspokój się. Na miejsce, słyszysz? Czkawka: Wiesz czego dzisiaj się nauczyłem? Kury są bardzo… no wiesz… odważne. Śledzik: Hej, a im tak pokazać, że smoki i kury mają ze sobą sporo wspólnego? No bo znoszą w końcu jajka. Straszliwiec Straszliwy zniósł jedno przedwczoraj. Czkawka: No proszę, proszę. Jajo to jajo drogie panie. No chyba, że wybuchnie. Pyskacz: Koniec zabawy dzieciaki, burza jest bardzo blisko. Czkawka: Yy, nie. Chwila. Nie możemy wracać, zwierzęta dalej się boją. Pyskacz: Twój ojciec chce mieć wszystkich w Twierdzy. Czkawka: Dobra, to idźcie. JA muszę jeszcze trochę pospacerować ze zwierzętami. Za bardzo się boją. Pyskacz: Z zamrożonej kury, dzieciaku, to jajek nie będzie. Trzeba zapędzić zwierzęta do obory. Albo gdziekolwiek. Gruby: Nie ma obory to nie ma ich gdzie trzymać. Czkawka: No a Twierdza? Gruby: Czyli, rozumiem, że chcesz mieć zwierzaki i smoki pod jednym dachem. Ech, dobrze to się nie skończy. Czkawka: Ale nie mamy wyboru. Pyskacz: Trzymajcie je z dala od smoków! Astrid: Tędy! Śledzik: Chodźcie, chodźcie. Nie rozpraszać mi się. Idziemy. Pyskacz: Pilnować! Sączysmark: Spoko. Sączysmark panuje nad sytuacją. Ło! Ał! Ał! Ał! Eche, ał! No i wszystko mnie boli. Czkawka: Ach… Pyskacz: Chwila, synek, a ty dokąd? Czkawka: No chyba trzeba je złapać. Pyskacz: Daruj sobie, mały. Nie masz szans. Nie pozbierasz ich, nie w taką burzę. Czkawka: Mam Szczerbatka, uda się. Z resztą nie mam wyboru. Bez zwierząt wszyscy umrzemy z głodu. Pyskacz: Nie. Twój ojciec mnie przecież zabije, jak się dowie, że ty… Czkawka: Nie, nie zabije. Pyskacz: Czkawka, nie rób mi tego. Astrid, ty jesteś rozsądna dziewczyna, nie no… Weź nie odlatuj mi. Astrid. Stój, ja nie pozwalam. Czy wyście poszaleli już?! Wracać mu tu! Stoick: Stoły do drzwi. Barykadujemy. Pyskacz: Stoick! Burza zniszczyła oborę. Wszystkie zwierzęta pouciekały. Stoick: A gdzie mój syn i dzieciaki? Pyskacz: Przysięgam, próbowałem ich powstrzymać. Polecieli szukać zwierząt. Gruby: Ech, przyprowadziłem dwie sztuki. Pomyślałem, że nie jest źle. Założą nam tutaj ładne stadko. Pyskacz: Weź ty się lepiej dokładnie przyjrzyj. Gruby: Oj… eee… żartowałem chłopaki. Czkawka: Musimy wyłapać ile się da! Zagonimy je z powrotem do Twierdzy! Śledzik: Możemy polecieć koło domciu? Skoczyłbym tylko po kożuch. Mieczyk: Ty, siostra, patrz. Twarz mi całkiem zdrętwiała, straciłem czucie. Szpadka: Ach! Mieczyk: Nic nie poczułem. Szpadka: E tam, taka zabawa to do niczego. Czkawka: Patrzcie! Są! Szybko! Śledzik: Jaki na lewo! Sączysmark: Kury na prawo! Śledzik: Hej! Sączysmark: Halo! Tu się lata, nie?! Kury! Chodźcie kokoszki! Za mną! Tu jest bezpiecznie! No szybko! Smok, gdzie ty? Co robisz? Łooo! Śledzik: Owce! Tędy moje owieczki. Beee. Be-e-e. Bee. Jeny, to działa! Beee. Ło! Bee… Astrid: Spoko, jestem! Trafione! Sączysmark! Przestań się wygłupiać, wszystko mi psujesz! Sączysmark: Sama bierz się za kury przy pomocy smoka, co się w ogóle nie słucha! Astrid: Czkawka! Owce uciekają! Czkawka: Brawo, przyjacielu. Astrid: Czkawka?! Strasznie pada i wieje, słyszysz?! Ja nic nie widzę! Czkawka: Bądź tak dobry i daj trochę światła. Na dwunastej! Jaki uciekają! Mieczyk: Dobra! Widzę! Jakie wielkie jaki! Jaki trafione. Stoick: Puszczać mnie natychmiast! To jest rozkaz! Pyskacz: Czy ja ci bał, baryło wyglądam jak jak?! Stoick: Czkawka, co ty wyprawiasz? Czkawka: Tata… Przepraszam, znowu zawiodłem. Stoick: Tym razem to nie twoja wina. Wracamy do Twierdzy. Pyskacz: A którędy? Stoick: Przecież po śladach. Pyskacz: W teorii to może i dobra myśl. Śledzik: No to… Co teraz robimy? Stoick: Dzieciaki. Przytulamy się. Co one wyprawiają? Czkawka: Chronią nas, tato. Astrid: Taki smoczy instynkt. Śledzik: Łooo… Stoick: Te twoje smoki zrobiły na mnie wrażenie. Czkawka: Prawda? Niesamowite. Gruby: Przybyli. Cali i zdrowi. Wiadro: Ty widzisz? I zwierzaki przeżyły. Gruby: Ooo… I smoki przyprowadzili. No proszę, coś takiego… Astrid: Halo?! Proszę o uwagę! Czkawka: Kokoszki znów znoszą jajka! Wiadro: Czyli miałem rację, to kury znoszą jajka! Czkawka: Zawarliśmy pokój ze smokami, bo okazało się, ze możemy im ufać. Co ciekawe, smoki mają instynkt i potrafią nas chronić. I to wszystkich. A w Berk od razu zrobiło się cieplej. en:Animal House (transcript) Kategoria:Scenariusze